I Just Shot A Man Down
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Based from Rihanna's single 'Man Down'. When waitress Tanielle Johnson kills her attacker, she leaves town and Detective Mike Mizanin develops feelings for her and he is forced to draw the line between good cop and bad cop. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I Just A Shot Man Down**

**This is a new story. It's going to be based from Rihanna's new single 'Man Down'**

**The main characters are Dave Batista, Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin and my OC Tanielle Johnson**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**This is AU story because in this Tanielle is a waitress at the Solstice Cafe (Which is just a place I made up. It might be real, I'm not sure), Dave is the guy who attempts to rape her and Mike is the detective searching for her. Also this is set in good 'ol A-Town also known as Atlanta, Georgia**

**Warnings: Attempted rape, death, language **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tanielle**

**I Just Shot a Man Down**

Tanielle swiped her pink dishrag over the long marble counter. She stared at the clock on the wall; it was 11:30pm and when she was still there even though she was supposed to be home by now. She rolled her cocoa brown eyes when she noticed a muscular, Hispanic man with tattoos eyeing her from across the room. She had been a waitress at the Solstice Café for about two years and he was definitely something out of the ordinary, he was attractive! Usually it was a bunch of drug addicts, bums and weirdoes hanging out here, sipping from cups of black coffee they never paid for! "Ooh, Tani I think you got an admirer. You better go get you some of that." Tanielle's best friend since diapers and bubbly co-worker Kelly Blank whispered into her ear, still staring at the mystery guy. "Whatever, girl you are crazy." Just then, Kelly came from behind the counter and went to go 'take his order' which in other words, give herself an excuse to flirt. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and flashed a bright smile at Tanielle. She smirked at the gesture and threw her dishrag into the sink. Kelly finally quit flirting, turned on the heel of her pink Nikes' and retreated to the kitchen. "He is really cute." Tanielle said licking her pouty lips. She snapped out of her trance. "Well, honey I'm gonna head home. It's been a really long night." Tanielle placed her apron on the hook on the wall. "Okay, sweets I'll see you when I get home tomorrow." She hugged her 'sister' and headed for the front door. See, Kelly and Tanielle lived right next door to each other in the same apartment complex. Tanielle worked the 3:30 to 11:30 shift; while on the other hand, Kelly worked midnight until 6:30am. Tanielle walked out of the front door while waving another goodbye to Kelly. As soon as Tanielle made her exit, the muscular mystery assailant followed behind her.

Tanielle walked down the back alley of the café. She'll admit, she didn't have the safest route home but she was used to it. She grew up in Bankhead, one of Atlanta's most dangerous neighborhoods. She continued to walk, but suddenly she heard footsteps trailing behind her. She turned around to look. No sign of anyone or anything. She just shrugged it off once again. This time, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. "Ahh!—Tanielle shrieks turned to a smile when she saw who it was. "Oh hi." She said sweetly. It was the guy from the café. "Hello to you too. I know I may seem like I'm coming on too strong right now but I just have to say how beautiful you are. I noticed you behind the counter but I was too nervous to say anything." Tanielle said beaming her lovely smile at him. "Actually for the past two months I've been noticing you but you haven't even as so much thought about looking my way, have you?" A little aggravation strained his voice. "Excuse me? I've never seen you before in my life." Tanielle stood her ground. One thing about her was the she had a lot of heart and she didn't take any shit from anyone. "Oh don't play dumb with me, Tani you know you want me just as bad as want you." As he spoke those words, he shoved her against a brick wall; which was probably the side of an abandoned building and began trying to strip her. "Get your fucking hands off of me! Somebody help me!" Tanielle tried to kick free, but his grip was too strong and his slap to the face stunned the hell out of her. "Don't fight me princess, we both knew this was coming." With that, the man reached his hands up Tanielle's pink ruffled skirt and tried to pull down her panties. Tanielle finally got one of her small hands free. Without his knowledge and on natural instinct, she reached secretly into her handbag which had been behind her the whole time and pulled out her .9mm handgun. "BANG! BANG!" The man let go of her and she felt his hand slip away from her and on to his bleeding stomach. Tanielle stared in shock as she watched him take his last breath. The deed was done, that was the end of it; she had killed this man in self-defense, but try telling that to a judge! It was too late to turn back now so she took off and ran as fast as she could. Tanielle finally reached her apartment. When she got inside, it all finally became too much for her and she broke into tears. She couldn't tell anyone about this, not even Kelly. If someone found out that she shot a man, it would be game over for her. She had to get out of town; the police would be looking for her pretty soon. Tanielle looked at the picture on the table in her small living room. It was her mother who had died three years ago from cancer. She couldn't bear to stare at it for too long because she knew something like this would bring shame upon her mom. Tanielle went to her bedroom and began to pack up as many items as she could. She looked through her cell phone and called the one and only person she knew she could depend on.

**I know it's ended at kind of an awkward place but it just builds up the suspense. So I hope you enjoy this and please review3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter 2! I'd really like to give a HUGE thanks to Kellia Girl for reviewing! This is my first mystery and I don't want to sound all cocky but I really like this one myself and trust me I don't compliment myself at all! Please review and I hope my wonderful readers/followers enjoy!**

**Also I forgot to mention in the first chapter that my OC Angelle is** **the chief detective and John Morrison is the chief medical examiner and they are still married.**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh this evening has been perfect, Johnny. Thank you so much." Angelle said as she kissed John passionately. "No problem. Happy anniversary baby; I love you so much. " John pulled a pink velvet box from his pocket. Angelle looked in surprise as she opened the box. Inside was a pink diamond heart that had the lyrics to their wedding song 'Broken Road' engraved on it and inside held their pictures and together they read 'Till Death Do Us Part'. Angelle was bought to tears. "John I love it thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed once again. "I just wish I had a gift nearly as nice as this." She said putting her head down as if in shame. "Well as long as I'm with you baby, it's the greatest gift of all." Angelle wiped a tear away as she smiled at him. "Well the gift I got for you was—Angelle whispered into John's ear. (Something that was very sexy and inappropriate beyond mention) "Oh!" John said as scooted closer to Angelle. "Well you know the night is still young. It's always better to give than to receive." Angelle just laughed at him. "You are so naughty.—their intimate moment was interrupted by a phone call. "Dr. Morrison." John's mood quickly faded. He clicked the phone off. "That was Agent Mizanin. There was a shooting on Avondale near the Solstice Café." Angelle rolled her eyes and got up. "I swear this damn city never sleeps." Angelle said with frustration and anger in her voice. The two of them jumped in John's Bentley.

They arrived on the scene about thirty minutes later and the place was a total circus. John popped his trunk, pulled out gloves, handed a pair to Angelle and grabbed his camera. "Well, Mikey what do we have here?" Angelle said walking towards Agent Mizanin. "It's a—Wow! Seargent you look, uh—Mike was stuttering about Angelle coming to the crime scene in her Armani dress, long straightened black hair and stilettos. "Hey, eyes on the vic, Mizanin." John said jokingly to Mike. "What's the occasion? You two had a party and didn't invite me?" Mike said as knelt down to look at the body. "Yeah we were about to have a 'party' until you called. It's our anniversary." John snapped his gloves on. "Oh it was that kind of party! Well in that case keep your damn invitation!" The two men laughed until Angelle snapped them out of it. "Um, it was two gunshot wounds to the abdomen. It looks like he has scratches on his arms." Angelle looked closer and saw four crisscross scratches on his arms. "Could have been a robbery gone wrong." Mike stared closer. He saw a French manicured nail lying on the ground. "Or an attempted rape gone wrong." Mike picked up the nail with his tweezers. "What are you saying?" Angelle asked curiously. "Well, how many killers do you know wear fake nails when looking for her next victims. "So we have another psycho bitch on our hands what's so new about that?" Angelle said as she looked once again at the body. "No. This guy was huge, there is no way she could have just walked up and killed him. This was an attempted that quickly backfired." All of them lit up with excitement. "You could be on to something, Mike. Well whether or not this was intentional or in self-defense, we've got to find whoever killed this man."

**So there it is. Another chapter finished! I suck at writing crime scenes even though I watch Criminal Minds and CSI like a ritual! Anyways please review you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another day, another chapter! I want to give a huge thank you to Cdand941 and Kellia girl for the reviews! **

**Chapter 3**

"I know I've said this a million times but thank you so much, Alex for letting me stay here." Tanielle sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket with her long-time friend Alex Riley. He had been the bad boy in school but he ended up moving away. The couple of times Tanielle did see him, they messed around but nothing serious. They were just friends with benefits. He had been laying low here in Virginia after getting caught the first time for possession of drugs, but he would never stop selling them. In that time, he had made hundreds of thousands, of dollars. "No problem, boo." Alex said as he wiped a tear from her face. "Why are you crying?" Alex was never sweet with anyone but it was something about Tanielle that made him feel like a completed man. He could cry, laugh and talk with her; emotions he could show with no one else. "I'm just so scared, A-Ry! I've been the good girl, the saint, all my life. I never hurt a fly and now I might be facing life in prison! What am I gonna do?" Tanielle buried her face in Alex's bare chest. "Look, I'm gonna take care of you okay babygirl? So don't worry, besides your face is too beautiful to cry. I wish I was there, I would have killed the motherfucker myself!" Tanielle gave him a slight smile. He ran his finger along her jawline and down to her chin. He tipped her face up towards his and gave her a passionate kiss. He began kissing her neck and was going lower. "What are you doing?" Tanielle said in a low groan. "I told you I'm going to take care of you. Maybe we should finish this in my bedroom?" Alex said lifting her up. Tanielle yelped and laughed at the surprise. She didn't know if this could solve her problems, but when she did it with Alex, it made her feel ten times better!

"So what you got for us, Johnny?" Angelle and Mike walked in to the coroner's room where John was with his white coat. Under it, he wore a black button down shirt, blue jeans and a pair of Nike's. Angelle came up to him and kissed him. "Oh would you two horndogs get a damn room?" Mike said making a gagging sound. "Well I called you two down here to tell you that Mizanin might be on to something with his theory, even though he's a grouchy little bitch because he hasn't had any in three months!" Mike stared at him with wide eyes like he had just exposed his deepest, darkest secret in Times Square. "You know what I would beat your ass but since my boss just so happens to be your boo, I won't risk getting suspended. This time." Angelle suppressed an eye roll, just laughing at how childish they were. "Well anyways, I was just saying that it was two .9mm bullets wounds to the abdomen." John said pointing to the naked exposed body. This girl was left with no other options. Angelle since you're the lady in the room, why don't you tell us what you would do?" Angelle tapped her lips with her index finger and then got an idea. "Grab me." John and Mike stared at her like she was crazy but they done like she asked. "Pretend you were going to rape me." John raised his eyebrows, gave her a smirk and pinned her against the wall softly. "Now you know if you tell me anything involving sexual activity with me, you know I can't resist." Angelle broke free from him and threw her hands up. "Dammit, Johnny can you get your fucking mind out of the goddamn gutter for two seconds?" Angelle had gotten so loud that she had scared both Mike and John. "Did we even get an ID on the vic?" Angelle said. "In fact yes we did. Name's David Batista. Thirty-two years old. I hate to say anything bad about the dead, but this guy was a total asshole. We talked to some ex-girlfriends, all of them had one thing in common; he had tried to rape all of them before they broke up. One of them, Melina Perez had gotten pregnant by this son of a bitch when she just fourteen years old." Angelle had to suppress herself from tears. "That bastard! Hell this son of a bitch got what he deserved but regardless of my personal opinion, he was still a victim and he deserves justice, so we've got to find this killer. We'll go back to the café and interview the waitress. See if she knows anything. " Angelle put her hands on hips and began to walk out and Mike followed behind.

"You did this to me!" Tanielle looked up. "You bitch! I'm dead, because of you!" Tanielle started to shake. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. You were—"Shut up! You're going to rot in jail, bitch!" It was the body of the man she killed two days ago. The same bullet wounds, the same look was still in his eyes when she killed him. He was staring at her. "AAAAH! - "Tani, wake up, babygirl!" Alex said lightly shaking Tanielle's half-naked frame. "Alex, what happened?" She was frightened and crying. "You were just having a nightmare." Tanielle wiped her eyes and looked up at the blaring TV. "It looks like my nightmare is far from over." It was the 7:00 news. There was a young woman on the screen talking with a 'Breaking News' banner flashing overhead. "Thirty-two year old David Batista was found dead near an Atlanta diner Tuesday night. Police do suspect foul play. If you have any information regarding the murder, please call 1-877-TIPS." Tanielle broke down in harder sobs. Alex looked at her and he hugged her. "You're not going to get caught." Alex said sternly. "How? Kelly knows that I haven't been at work for two days. She'll know something's up." Alex kissed her forehead. "Just trust me, okay?" Tanielle gave him a smirk. "Yeah, I'll try."

**So I hope you guys liked it! The reason for the 'sexual content' is because my JoMo and A-Ry musi must have been having a gutter-minded day. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter my loves! I would have been updated by now but Friday night I went out of town and I got to go see Wiz Khalifa in concert and it was AMAZING! He looks even hotter in person! The only thing that got me is when he started doing some things with Amber Rose on stage! (Naughty, naughty, naughty!) But anyways I'd like to thank Kellia girl and Cdand941 for reviewing. Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Angelle and Tanielle**

**Chapter 4**

Mike and Angelle jumped out of their unmarked police car. They walked inside of the Solstice Café and looked around. It was after 11:30 that night so the place was a total ghost town. Behind the counter, there was a young blonde fixing a pot of coffee. "Hi welcome to the Solstice Café. How can I help you?" Kelly said. "Yes you actually can." Angelle said stepping from behind Mike and shaking her hand.

"I'm Agent Morrison and this is Agent Mizanin." The girl shook Angel's hand and flashed a smile to Mike. "I'm Kelly it's nice to meet you." Angelle pulled a photo graph of David from her back pocket and showed it to Kelly. "Well, Kelly have you ever seen this man around here before?" Kelly studied the photo and then looked back up at Angelle. "Yeah I've seen him before but it was my first time. He was here the other night.

He was pretty hot actually and he was totally checking out my friend Tanielle. He left shortly after she did and I assumed they hit it off really well if you know what I mean." Angelle and Mike exchanged glances and then looked back at Kelly. "Well he was killed the other night right outside of this diner." Kelly covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God, that's terrible."

"And your friend Tanielle where is she?" Angelle asked softly, trying to make sure she didn't upset her anymore. "She hasn't been here in the past three days. Is Tani okay? You don't think—Kelly stopped mid-sentence and began crying. "She's my best friend. All we have is each other and if I lost her I don't know what I'd do." Kelly said in between sobs as she layed her head on Angelle's shoulder. "We're gonna find Tanielle, okay?" Angelle said hugging Kelly, trying to calm her down. "Thank you so much for your time, Kelly. We'll call you when we find Tanielle."

Angelle and Mike walked out of the door, feeling more and more depressed. "I'm almost 100% sure that this Tanielle girl is our suspect. Do you agree?" Mike asked. "Yes I do. Our 'victim' tried to rape her, she pulled out a gun, shot him and left town. From the way Kelly describes her, doesn't sound like she could hurt a fly but she was too scared to come to the police. Then again I mean who would come and confess that they just killed a man." Mike nodded his head in agreement and started the car.

They came back to the station about an hour later. Mike and Angelle went into her private office for another meeting. Agents Trinity McCray, Maryse Oullet, Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel of the Atlanta Drug Task Force were waiting inside. "Hey you guys, sorry I'm late. So what do you have for me?" Angelle took a seat at the head of the table. Maryse picked up folders, handed them to everyone and began to brief them

. "Alex Riley. The guy's been all over the place for the past five years. He imported millions of dollars' worth of cocaine in from Colombia last week. I'm thinking we could nail this bastard by the end of the week." Everyone shut their folders and took a sip out of their coffee cups. "Nice work, agents. Keep me posted." Angelle dismissed her agents and picked up her phone. "Who are you calling?" Mike asked. "The media; we're gonna find this Tanielle girl."

**So let me know how I did. Was it good, bad what you liked about it what you didn't. JUST REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back again. Sorry for the wait my loves! Here is Chapter 5; I've been kind of slacking on my updates due to two things: 1) My laptop clunked out on me, may it rest in peace and 2) I'm starting college classes and I'm away from home a lot so I don't really get a chance to do much updating but I promise you I am trying so please bear with me!:) So anyways like I said here is Chapter 5. I'd like to thank once again Cdand941, kelliagirl and the always so wonderful awesome. for the reviews! **

**Chapter 5**

Tanielle was in Alex's kitchen about eight o' clock Saturday morning cooking them breakfast. She wore her short, pink silk robe and black lingerie underneath it. She knew how much Alex admired her body and ever since they officially decided to become a couple this time around, everything seemed perfect.

Tanielle also knew her problems were far from over. She was still on the run and Alex wasn't exactly a stranger the police but together they could make it. Just then, she felt Alex's arms wrap around her waist as he placed kisses all around her neck. This man knew he could be a distraction.

"Good morning gorgeous. This smells and looks delicious; so do you baby girl." "Thank you baby, it'll be done in a sec." Tanielle said sweetly. Tanielle shut off the stove, turned around to face a Alex, traced her hand along his jawline and kissed him. She noticed Alex was starting to get carried away, she pushed him off of her.

She put her hand on her hips and gave Alex a deadpan stare. Alex gave her a slight smile. "What did I do?" Alex asked as he opened a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "As much as I know you want to go back into the bedroom and fuck me until I can't feel my legs, I'm hungry as hell so quit being a horndog and sit your fine ass down so we can eat."

"Well baby if a man can fuck, we don't even have to eat and right now your body language is telling me to come eat you alive." Tanielle grabbed a dish towel and smacked him with it. "Oh my God, Alex can you get your damn mind out of the gutter for two seconds, please?"

"Not with with you looking all sexy." Alex said as he smacked Tanielle's butt."

"Really?" Before Alex could say anything his phone rang. "What up, bruh?" Tanielle gave him a cute smile. She loved it when he talked like that. "My girl's here man, I'm not doing no business this weekend. My attention is focused on her but you tell Porter and Gaspard I want my fucking money or I'll leave and his pathetic goons leaking, capiche?"

With that, Alex pressed the touchscreen to hang it up. "Wow you sounded extremely hot even though you were threatening to take another man's life. It was somewhat seducing."

Tanielle joked as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "I got something to tell you." Tanielle said giving him a peck on the cheek. "What's that gorgeous?" Alex cooed. "I found out I was pregnant yesterday. Were gonna be a family, baby isn't that great?" Alex's eyes got wide with excitement and happiness. "Baby that's wonderful. I love you so much."

**So I know you guys have probably been impatient with me and for that I am sorry. I would love to update everyday if I could but I can't because I am bursting with inspiration! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review**

**With Love and Peace,**

**Michelle**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey what's upguys! So I know ya' ll are highly ticked off with me and I'm mad at myself. I've been trying to get all my stories updated, but like I've said, my laptop is a McAsshole and it messed up, so I have to use my phoneand on top of dealing with exams, I've been super busy, but I promise you guys, I'm comi ng back and it's been burning to get my new ideas for you guyst o enjoy. Anyway, in this chapter, Agent Mizanin gives a shocking revelation to his fellow agents that might alter their case and his friendships. Tani is pregnant with Alex the Badass' babybut let's just say, she's still her old self. So enjoy Chapter 6, my dolls.

Chapter 6

Agent Mizanin walked into the police department gym, carrying his Adidas gym bag and a water bottle.

It was equipped with new flat screens and surround sound speakers blaring music, new treadmills, stair masters and weight benches, even had a drink fountain and vending machines.

It was some whatof a eutopiafrom the harsh realities of the crime they strive so hard to fight on the streets of Atlanta.

Across the room, he spotted SeargeantMorrison. She had her headphones in, blaring music.

He didn't walk over at first, he just stared. Rather, he just admired her;

pict uresque body with two tattoos on her torso, beautiful mocha skin and flowing black and brown hair.

For as long as they had worked together, Mizanin never once let the thought of him and Angelle being more than best friends cross his mind but she was gorgeous and oddly familiar.

Angelle reminded him of a former lover and best friend of his own, whom he lost for stupid reasons.

From the way she laughed, to the way she walked, even the way she ate and it killed him everyday.

He walked over to his boss, who looked as if she were antisocial at the moment.

"Hey Searg." Angelle removed her earbuds and smiled at him. "Hey Mizanin, what's up?"

Mike had forgotten what he originally came in for, which was to work out.

"Well last night, me and your idiot husband had two bodies come up into the morgue and it was brutal.

You know our Four Horsemen drug ring we've been tracking, well our two young victims were picked up about five miles short of Del Rio's mansion."

Sergeant Morrison looked with worry. "Can I go see the bodies?"

The two of them hopped on the elevator that led to the morgue and Angelle embraced herself for the worse.

After almost seven years of working in homicide, she had seen some of the most brutal cases; babies cut open, young women raped and mutilated, young men decapitated, so at this point, it was nothing.

They finally stopped and the door opened. John was sitting at his desk when they walked.

"Hey beautiful. Hey Mizanin." Mikesmirked at him."

"Hey yourself sexy."Angelle said giving him a wink and a kiss.

Look, make yourself useful, we need to see those bodiesfrom last night."

Mike told him jokingly. "Okay don't get short with me, Mizanin." John got up and walked over to the metal cabinets, unlocked two of them and opened them.

There were two young ladies on the metal tables. Both had on what seemed to be expensive party dresses.

Probably two rich girls that got themselves into some trouble they couldn't get out of.

They were cut up, bruised and looked as if they were tossed around like ragdolls.

The more Angel stared at the lifeless young ladies, the more familiar they seemed.

"Recognize them?" John said, snapping her back. Angelle shook her head. "Yeah, but I can't recollect who they are."

"The first one, Ms. Rosa Mendes, daughter of the owner of the country's largest strip club and casino chain, Calvin Mendesand the second, Eve Torres, daughter of the co-owner Robby Torres. Does Planet Venus ring a bell to you?"

Angelle nodded, her eyes widening with shock. "Well apparently, Mendes and Torres were making bank and as their money kept growing, so did their coke addiction.

Where they were getting saidcoke, from Mr. Alberto Del Rio. Little did they know, their precious baby girls were snorting and spending more than they were and all of them owed Mr. Del Rio.

Our young starlets attended a party held at Del Rio's house the other night.

Here's my guess; they were banging it out with a couple of his boys for a few more lines and things got out of hand.

Del Rio found out whothey were, let his boys run the train on her, sick fuck put two bullets in their heads and left them in a ditch five miles down the road."

Angelle shook her head in disgust. "Shit. That fucking disgusts me. Where are their moms?" Angelle asked shakily.

"We notified both of them.A Ms. Evelyn Mendes and a Ms. Carla Torres. Both want charges pressed against their ex-husbands and honestly, I can't blame them."

Angelle shook her headand put her hands on her hips.

"Thanks babe. Come on Mikey, let's go alert the rest of the team."

Page Break

"Yeah I like this motherfucker!" Alex said as he tossed his new chrome .45 handgun back and forth.

Percy Watson, Tyson Kiddand Titus O' Neil all sat around, puffing on their Cuban cigars, playing with their own guns, they got from Riley's arms dealer.

The three of them had been his main runners andhis most loyal friends since he'd gotten in the business. He never thought twice about the chance of them double crossing him or trying to kill him because they knew Riley was a crazy fuck and he'd kill them first, which was probably why he was so friendly and why he hadn't got caught to this day.

"Yeah bruh, these are fucking badass right here." Tyson said, swigging back his scotch.

Tanielle smiled as she listened on. She knew that although she was happy with Alex, he was still a criminal and now so was she.

Sooner or later, she knew at any given moment, the police would bust down the door and come looking for her and most likely arrest Alex in the process, therefore he would lose everything.

She also had to think about the fact that she had a child growing in her stomach.

Her mom is probably turning over in her grave, knowing that she's having a drug dealer's child but to be honest,

she would rather have the child of a drug dealer who loved her more than anything in the world, who was always there for her, even thougn hi sown li fe was crappy and was willing to give up everthing for her than a cop, who let his job control his life and cause him to cheat on her.

She had been staying with Alex for close to two months now and he had her spoiled rotten, treated her like a princess,even asking her to marry him, she of course said yes but when she was alone, she would cry and think about what the future held for them.

She thought about Kelly, the closest thing she had to family since her mom diedand before, the girl who she considered her sister .

How was she doing? Was she worried about her? Had they thought come asking Kells for her whereabouts?

She prayed that she was okay. She wanted to let her know, she was okay and that she loved her to death.

Lastly, she thought about one more person. He must be getting a damn thrill out of knowing not only he got away with cheating on her but also knew that he was going to throw her and the only guy who ever stayed faithful to her in jail as soon as he caught them.

Although, apart inside of her wanted to believe that Michael Mizanin, that same sweet guy she met in the diner his first day in Atlanta still loved her as much as she had loved him .

She felt herself began to tear up so she flushed the thoughts out of her head.

She stood up and examined herself in the bedroom mirror.

In her white two-piece Juicy Couture bikini, her body covered in glitter and her bellybutton piercing glowing, Tanielle smiled, knowing she could completely stop Alex from whatever he was doing and lock his eyes on her.

She tousled her curly black hair one last time when she heard her name being called sweetly.

She strutted slowly out of the back. The four men stopped at the sight of her, as if they were deer in the headlights.

"Damn! Bruh who is that?" Percy said. "Fellas, this is my beautiful wife to be and my baby mama, Tanielle.

Baby, this is Percy, Titus and Tyson. My three dumbass best friends I somehow ran into when I left Atlanta."

Alex said wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her.

"No seriously, sweetie who are you because you can not tell me Riley got with someone as beautiful as you."Tyson said.

Alex looked over at Titus, expecting him to say something. "I ain't saying shit for you to go back and tell my wife, but it is nice to meet you, Ms. Tanielle."  
>He said leaning down to kiss her hand.<p>

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you guysand I am his fiancee ." Tanielle said giggling.

"Babe, I'm heading out tothe pool and I might need some help , if you know what I mean."

Alex's eyes lit up as Tanielle leaned closer into smiled at her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Fellas, I'll see you later. I gotta go handle some business." He said smiling at them and smacking Tanielle on the butt.

"Did you see that? Out of all the men in the world, she picked him. Baby girl could've started right here with me." Percy said mockingly.

Page Break2

Agents McCray, Oullet, Orton, Gabriel, Barrett and Farrelly were gathered in the briefing room, waiting for AgentMizanin and Sergeant Morrison.

Seconds later, the two of them came bursting through the door.

"Sorry guys. Okay, as you already know, we had two young females come in last night by the name of Eve Torres and Rosa Mendes.

They were found five miles down the road from Del Rio's mansionin Tallahasee lying in a ditch .

There's no doubt in my mind, that our Horseman number 3 was to blamebut we can' t make an arrest seeing as how we have no proof.

The mothers of these young girls requested thatthe fathers be taken into custody, because they were doing coke and most likely had something to do with the murders.

Another case we've been tracking; Lucky number2, Mr Riley. We've been monitoring his residence in Virginia for a while now, thanks to Agent McCray, our lovely TV repairwoman. No sales, import, exports, murders,actually the exact opposite of the spectrum.

He has a young lady living with him by the name of Taniellewho's apparently having his child and marrying him soon and also fully well knowing about his lifestyle

She happens to have the same name as our potential heroin who popped Mr. Batista, our local rapist.

So it seems to me as if our hardcore drug dealer has a softspot for h is mystery acquaintance."

All of her words began to fade to Mike as he thought about the fact that Tanielle's pregnant with Riley's baby and she's marrying him.

He figured he had no one but himself toblame. Agent Oullet, who had the same look of disappointment and shock on her face was letting it sink in as well.

She knew that Mike had to be hurting, knowing that the two were engaged at one timebut she also knew he had to hate her and himself because the woman who he cheated on Tanielle with was her after the two of them had gotten into a fight about him going undercover.

Mike came to her apartment, drunk as hell.

It wasal ways in the back of her mind that she and Mikealways had a t hing for each other.

Next thing she knew, they were out of their clothes, in her bed and about three hours later, realizing the stupid mistake they had made.

Sure enough, Tanielle figured he would be there and came to apologize and make up, instead found a naked Mike with his partner's legs around his waist, fucking her against the wall.

The next day, he came home to see everything of hers packed up and the ring on the kitchen counter.

She told him how she had seen everything and she was done with him. Just like that, she was gone.

"Seems to mei f this girl was on the run, why go stay withyour friend who you know is a drug dealer? Why not family or something?" Agent McCray asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"She doesn't have any family." Mike said quietly. Everyone stared at him. "Her mom died when she was nine from cancer, no siblings, dad's in prison and no other immediate family."

Angelle stared at him as if he were crazy. "Hold on Mizanin, how do you know all of this?"

Maryse felt her throat clench, fighting back tears because she knew what Mike was going to say.

"Because, she was my fiancee." Angelle's eyes turned black with rage and she felt as if she wanted to punch Mike right in the face.

"Wait a minute, you were engaged to thisg irland you didn't tell me? How long were you going to keep this secret from me?

Well what happen between you two?" Mike and Maryse both froze in place.

"Mizanin fucked Oullet two weeks before their girl was a total hotti e by the way."

Agent Randy Orton said, just to piss him off, knowing him and Mizanin never got along anyway.

"You son of a bitch!" Mike ran over to him trying to punch him, but was successfully blocked by Barrett and Farrelly.

"I wonder if Riley will let me have a crack at her when him and his boys are done running the train on herand Oullet, if I'm ever having female problems, I'll come see you and make me forget all about her. "

"Hey you two! Cut that shit out right now or I'll fire both of your asses!" Sergeant Morrison yelled at them.

"Look Mizanin, Oullet your business is your business and nobody else's to be blurting out like a fucking immature high schooler."

She said, giving a stern look to Orton.

"Now the onlything I'm concerned with is finding out who killed these young ladies I have laying on those tables in the morgue and catching those drug running bastards who keep destroying my streets.

Mikey, if you don't want to take this case, I understand."

Mike shook his head. "No, I'm fine." Angelle nodded.  
>"Good. Now let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry as hell."<p>

Sergeant Morrisonleft the room, with the rest behind her.

"That was some Jerry Springer type shit right there.I think I'm staying in homicide for a while."

Agent McCray joked, picking up her purse. "Oh yeah, agreed." Agent Gabriel said, laughing with her.

Justin turned to ses Mike standing behind him. "Hey buddy, you coming with us?"

"No, I'll be fine." With that, the last people were gone and Mike just sat there, alone and hurt.

He figured he would go home and just lay in his bed, alone like he had done since theda y Tanielle left.

He knew she was happy with Riley and he probably treats her ten times better than he ever would but truth be told, and it may sound selfish but if he couldn't have her, no one else would because at that moment and time he woke up, not seeing her beautiful face smiling at him in the morning was enough to make him wish he never did.

So I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 and I know, it took me long enoughbut please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will feature some flashbacks of when Mike and Tani first met and if you're nice, I might let you find out what Alex had to help Tani with:)

Until next time dolls, much love to yah,

BrickSquadBabyy:)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey all! I know I've been gone but I'm slowly getting back into my groove. My writer's block is clearing and my inspiration is coming back. This is chapter 6 of I Just Shot A Man Down. As I promised, it is going to feature flashbacks of when Mike and Tanielle first met. And since my musi have been on this smut kick as of late and for some hellish reason, every piece of new material I've written has ended up resulting in smut, then as I also promised, this chapter might feature Tanielle and Alex's sexy pool rendezvous!;) Just please I am begging you guys to please review because honestly guys it frustrates me when I write original pieces of work with original characters and I put hard work into it and I get crappy or no reviews at all. But when I even mention John Cena, Eve Torres, Randy Orton or Kelly Kelly in a story, my reviews skyrocket. I am in no way trying to say 'stop writing John/Kelly/Randy/Eve fanfics and write all interracial pairings' because not everyone is going to like my pairings and trust me, I've had people tell me in PM's and reviews they hated my OTP and it was the stupidest thing they've ever heard. I just wish people would broaden their perspectives because I feel like if I can read and review others amazing work regardless of who's name is on it, and write requests that I've put hard work into then people should do the same. Anyway, on with this already! **_

_**Chapter 6: Memory Lane**_

Mike tossed back another shot of Jack Daniels, lying pitifully in his Lazy Boy recliner in the more than ever empty three bedroom loft apartment.

He couldn't believe she was having Riley's child. His Tanielle was marrying him, _him _of all people. If he was her best friend, that's why his name was never mentioned. Most importantly, she was happy, she was smiling and glowing, more than she ever had in their entire relationship.

He dozed off slightly as he reclined the chair. Everything from there began to fade.

_**Flashback**_

Mike parked his red Chrysler 300 on the curb of Azul Street. He was starving from all the unpacking and an early meeting with Sergeant Morrison. He had moved from his hometown of Cleaveland, Ohio to Atlanta when he first heard about this detective job opening. He would be working with Angelle Morrison and her task force, the best of the best in the country.

He spotted a diner across the street and hopped out, hitting his alarm and lock button twice. The place had a cozy, southern comfort feel to it, even for a place like Atlanta. The walls were mauve pink with flamingos and palm trees. On the walls were gold-framed pictures of Martin Luther King Jr, Malcolm X, JFK and numerous autographed photos of celebrities that have eaten in the restaraunt.

Mike walked to the counter with old-time 1950's pharmacy bar stools and it even had a milkshake machine and a jukebox. A splash of oldies and a sprinkle of modernization, he liked it. But who came to the counter to take his order he liked even more.

5'9, slender with a perfect body, preferably her breasts and ass. Long black curly hair, darker caramel colored skin with glitter drizzled across it, huge almond colored orbs that made him melt on instant, dabbed with pink eyeshadow, lips as pretty as a rose, with red lipstick. She had on a low cut pink tube top with a black heart on it, showing off her Tinker Bell belly ring and the right amount of cleavage, dangling above it was a gold cross, and a pair of black skinny jeans with cuts in them and pair of Pepto pink Nikes.

"Hi I'm Tanielle! Welcome to the Solstice Cafe, what can I get you honey?" Her smile and her voice were beautiful, infectious, intoxicating. A tint of southern drawl but still had that Atlanta girl flare to it. "I'm not sure what to order. I'm new here actually, just moved from Cleavland."

"Well just for you because you are just so cute, I'll make you my specialty broccoli and cheddar soup and asiago garlic breadsticks on the house, as a housewarming present."

Mike blushed. "Wow, well um thank you so much, Tanielle. Beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I'm Michael by the way, but you can call me Mike." He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'll have your meal ready in a few." She turned to go in the kitchen and he spotted a tattoo sprawled across her back; a cherry tree and 'RIP Mommy' and her name."

Usually he didn't find tattoos on women appealing but she looked stunning. He felt bad for her though, how sweet of her to get that for her mom.

She brought him a Coke. This woman was awesome, she didn't even ask him what he wanted and she got his favorite beverage and food! She turned up the radio and walked back into the kitchen. Stevie Wonder's 'Ribbons In The Sky' came from the surround stereo in the place.

"I hope you like Stevie, he's my favorite." What! and his favorite musician! "He's my favorite as well. Such an amazing artist."

"Alright, I got me a fan. Tell me, you like the classics, jazz man, am I right? Coltrane, Miles Davis?"

Oh my God, she was right again! Like seriously did she just pull some Criss Angel, mindreader shit on him? It was kind of sexy though.

"You are right. How did you know? I mean the music, the meal and drink. You read me like a book and I'm supposed to be the detective." Mike said giddily. "Well detective I guess you've found your match."

Tanielle stared deeply into his piercing blue eyes. It was almost as if she were reading him. That was until the timer on the oven went off. "Well I'll go get your food. I think you'll like it." She went into the back. She had completely blown him away.

"Here you go." Mike politely took the deliciously intoxicating meal and began eating.

It was single handedly the best day of his life. But reality soon awoken him and he jumped up in a frenzy.

If Tanielle was hers right now, at this time, she'd pull that drink from his hand, wearing that cute bathrobe and that sexy Victoria's Secret underneath. She'd climb on top of him and quickly make him forget any worries.

**Page Break**

Mike entered the APD headquarters at 12:00 am Saturday morning. He couldn't even sleep, that was not even process at this time. He got straight to his computer and searched a name, a name he wanted to be back in his daily vocabulary so bad, he was willing to ruin everything for them.

He was going to have to get Tanielle Johnson into that station, even if it meant taking her precious Alex away.

**So that's a wrap babes. You know the drill, review, read, all that jazz! Sincerely, **

**Yah girl,**

**BrickSquadBabyy**


End file.
